Tom and Jerry: a Nutcracker Tale 2
by strong man
Summary: It's a wonderful day in the kingdom and everyone's falling in love with each other


**This is my first Tom & Jerry**

**I saw the 2007 movie (For the second time) on Tuesday and was focusing on the King Of The Cats and Lackey and thought that this is very good and with Tom and Burch was a fanart**

**Richard Kind is returning to voice Tom same as Jerry voiced by Dana Hill & Burch is going to be voiced by Jeff Bennett**

**I don't know fo sure if this is right voice for him but if you happen to find the correct voice rhdn let me know and I'll change it**

**Rated:M**

**Pairings:King Of The Cats/****Lackey****, Tom/Burch**

**The King's name seem a little long..I'll change it to Max or Joe**

**Dates: December 10 and 3 12**

It's been 65 years and Tom is tired of chasing, no matter how hard he tried he would always fail but that was all behind them

In the kingdom, cats & mice lived together in harmony

Tom and sleeping with the other cat except the king, he was sleeping in his king-sized bed

Lackey was sleeping in his basket that he made for himself that is until the King of that Cats opened one eye

Max yawned and got up from his bed then walked over to the basket

He looked over him and licked his lips

The reason why he did this is cause he had fallen deeply in love with his assistant

He carefully put his hands under him and picked him up then carried him over to his bed

Max jumped back into his bed and scooted Lackey to his side, laid on his side and with his arms around the yellow cat and cuddled up to him

Lackey opened one eye, looked at the one who was holding him and smiled at him then scooted closer to him with the song "Dosen't Everyone Wants To Fall In Love by Kristinia DeBarge

As for Tom, he was sleeping with the other cats but he opened his eyes and saw Butch sleeping alone

**That black cat had become one of his best friends but a very powerful love moved in**

He picked himself up from the ground and walked towards him

He looked at his sleeping form and smiled then laid down beside him and went to sleep

He felt a paw wrapped over his waist, it was Burch

Tom actually felt complete so he cuddled up to him and let out a purr

Note that Tom dated many girls in his day but this could be a brand new start for him

Burch opened one eye and smiled then planted a kiss on his cheek

Tom also wrapped a paw around his waist and went to sleep with the song "You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson" playing in the background, they wrapped their tails together

As for Jerry and his lover Le Paulie Ballerina were sleeping together with other toys surrounding them such as Nelly and Paulie including Tuffy

Jerry and Le Paulie Ballerina cuddled together by the fire

All throught the night neither the cats or mice/toys moved

**(o)**

It was now morning and the sun was on the horizon, birds were chirping, flowers were blooming

Lackey was the first to wake up out of all the cats

He lifted his head and gave out a load yawn.

He looked back down to see his mate sound asleep next to him.

He remembered the night before and a smile came up into his face.

He was in love, for the first time in his life, he felt compete

Everything seemed to go along perfectly, like if destiny wanted them to be together, and now, they are

He licked Max on the cheek and he opened his eyes only to be kissed on the lips by the smaller male

Max sat up from the bed

Lackey:"Morning, sir

Max stretched his arms and legs th

Max:"Lackey..I need you to do something for me"He said taking off his royal cape

Lackey:"Anything sir

Max:"Unbutton you royal suit

Lackey:"Uh...sir are you feeling alright?

Max:"Please...I'm feeling something

Lackey:"Really?

Max rolled his eyes, got off of the bed and walked to his Lackey and unbuttoned it himself

Max:"There"He said calmly

Lackey looked at him and smiled then Max placed a hand on his chest and ran it down making him moan

Max:"Lay down on the floor

Lackey did as he was told then Max got on top of him

Lackey didn't even care about Max's weight one bit, he was too sexy to him to even think about it

Max started to move around making Lackey feel good then swet started to cane down on both of them in a matter of minutes

As for the cats, all of them had gone outside to play but Tom and Burch stayed inside

They were playing hide & sheek and Tom was it

Tom sheeked all around for him and the castle was a very big palace

He looked at one more place then he gave up and laid himself on the floor

Suddenly Burch jumped out of no where and both of them rolled over

Tom:"Burch..you scared me"He said laughing

Burch :"Sorry"He said on top of him

They both smiled at one another then it went away, Burch leaned in and placed his furry lips on the other and Tom right then was feeling like when he saw a pretty girl or the love of his life...wait that was it...he was falling for his formal rival

Burch continued to give his sweet kissess and Tom wrapped his paws around his back, feeling the touch of a woman he never knew about

The song playing in the background was "Sweet Kisses" By Squeezer

As for Jerry, Le Petite Ballerina and the rest, thet woke up and yawned the streached thieir bodys out

Jerry got up off of the floor and helped Le Petite Ballerina up then the two started to dance while clapped their hands at how wonderful it was

Hope you liked this if I ruined your chirdhood then I didn't care because I ruined my own childhood memories

More chapters coming also don't forget to Review this


End file.
